PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Partners Against Mortality in Epilepsy (PAME) 2018 International Conference The 2018 Partners Against Mortality in Epilepsy (PAME) International Conference will be held June 14-16, 2018 at the Westin Alexandria Hotel in Alexandria, Virginia, USA. The purpose of the conference, which is expected to attract 300 participants and produce significant print and digital enduring materials for dissemination, is to explore and share the best science and most promising clinical practices aimed at preventing SUDEP and other epilepsy-related mortalities. PAME is a coalition of organizations dedicated to increasing understanding and awareness of mortality related to epilepsy, with a particular focus on Sudden Unexpected Death in Epilepsy (SUDEP). The lead partners are the American Epilepsy Society (AES), the Epilepsy Foundation (EF), and Citizens United for Research in Epilepsy (CURE). The biennial PAME conference brings together a diverse group of stakeholders, including patients and their families (some bereaved) who are invited to share their stories; healthcare providers who may earn continuing medical education (CME) credits for their participation under the auspices of AES; research scientists investigating mortality in epilepsy; early career fellows who are developing their research specialties and portfolios; research funders; nonprofit organizations that provide patient support and lead advocacy efforts; policymakers and media. The overarching goal is to plan, conduct, and disseminate content from a multi-disciplinary meeting focused on knowledge sharing and translation that will: ? Critically evaluate the incidence, risk factors, and prevention strategies for mortality in epilepsy ? Describe the progress made and future directions for research regarding mortality in epilepsy ? Provide opportunities for collaborations among stakeholders, including people with epilepsy, researchers, families, clinicians, and advocates ? Gain skills in advocacy to build public awareness and impact public policy regarding epilepsy mortality The PAME effort is designed to unite all stakeholders ? researchers, clinicians, families and advocates ? around the same goals. At the conference, all are invited to participate in general sessions aimed at advancing understanding across audiences. Basic and clinical research sessions are integrated with the patient experience throughout the meeting.